


Sensual Slumber

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 229: A kiss on the shoulder, Pink Eyebrows, Slumbering.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Sensual Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 229: A kiss on the shoulder, Pink Eyebrows, Slumbering.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sensual Slumber

~

Scorpius smirks as he surveys his bedroom. It’s a mess. Clothing’s strewn everywhere, boots are askew…He squints, stifling laughter when he spots pants on the windowsill. There are even overturned champagne flutes on the carpet. Well, they _had_ been rather desperate.

Normally, he’d summon an elf to tidy, but this isn’t a normal day. 

Approaching his bed stealthily, Scorpius climbs in, kissing the exposed shoulder of the man slumbering there. “Have I worn you out already?” he whispers. 

Teddy stirs, turning over onto his back and yawning. “Yes, you incubus.” He opens his eyes, raising pink eyebrows. “Why are you asking? If you think I can fuck you again right now, you’re sadly mistaken—”

Scorpius laughs. “Relax, lover. I wasn’t planning on attacking you again immediately.” Curling close, he murmurs, “Although I can’t guarantee I won’t want to fuck again soon.” 

“This is what I get for taking a younger lover,” Teddy moans. “What in Merlin’s name was I thinking?” 

“Poor thing,” says Scorpius. “I’ll see if I can talk one of my father’s friends into fucking you.” He purses his lips. “Of course, that also means I’ll need to find someone younger to fuck _me_ —”

“Don’t you dare,” growls Teddy, his eyebrow going black as he rolls Scorpius over onto his back, pinning him to the bed. “You’re mine, Malfoy.” 

“Mmm,” hums Scorpius, looping his arms around Teddy’s neck. “All right. But you know what that means, right?” 

“What?” 

“You’re going to have to figure out a way keep up with me.” 

Shaking his head, Teddy leans down. “I knew I should have learned to brew Stamina Potion,” he whispers against Scorpius’ mouth. “Why did I skip Potions class that day?” 

Scorpius arches up, deepening the kiss. When they separate, he whispers, “Such a shame you don’t know any decent brewers. Oh, wait—”

Teddy grins. “You’re just brilliant at everything, aren’t you?” He leers, leaning back to give Scorpius a slow once-over. “Although I’d say you’re rather _indecent_ at the moment.” 

“Ugh. That was terrible.” Scorpius hugs Teddy close, smiling as he hears Teddy’s heart beating in his ear. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Lupin,” he sighs, contented.

Teddy chuckles, kissing him. “I know.” 

~


End file.
